Brocko
'BACKGROUND' In the midst of Freiza destroying Planet Vegeta a small time flux in the incubator room sent the baby Saiyan into the future. When he arrived in the future he was on earth next to a big green man. The Saiyan child began to cry and the noise angered the big green man so the green man kicked the child in the face causing him to cry more. After 2 years of the Saiyan child following the big green man, he finally accepted the existance of the small Saiyan child. After Juan Cenea (the green man) trained him for 8 years the now 10 and a half Brocko (the Saiyan child) had a power level of 18 million (due to Juan Cenea repeatedly beating him triggering the zenkai boost) he had achived super saiyan to survive Juan's "It's Time To Slam". When he was at age 18 Juan gave him a pair of potara earrings and a lecture on the Dragon Balls. When Broko heard he could make any wish come true he began to start hunting for the Dragon Balls and after 2 years he collected the Dragon Balls and made his wishes for immortality and ultimate power. To test his new power he entered the 503rd World Tournament easily crushing his first opponent to the point of death, having been disqualified he flew up and shot a KI blast having the same impact as 10 nuclear warheads landing on the ring. 2 weeks later a man in a jet black suit who claimed to be in the mafia showed up at Brocko's house and asked him to take part in a illegal bare knuckle boxing tournament, he accepted. At age 25 Brocko was a member of the mafia known as "Bare Knucle Brocko" (Due to his hatred for using guns) and took on the Yakusa and eventually killed his own mafia out of bordem. Even though he had wished for ultimate power he wanted something greater so he searched for greater power over the course of 3 years. At age 28 he hear the legend of the "super saiyan god" and wanted to obtain the power for himself so he spent another 2 years finding out about the ritual and in the process learning about the super dragon balls. At age 31 he had gathered the super dragon balls and wished for the power of permenant super saiyan god. Brocko began to go on a rampage destroying planets and the God of Destruction (who was annoyed because Brocko was doing his job for him) faced him in combat for the right to have the title of God of Destruction. Brocko defeated the God in combat and became the new God of Destruction and continued his spree of planet destroying. By age 32 Brocko had killed the other 11 gods of destruction and destroyed 2 universes but a person by the name of Xylo sealed Brocko away in a crystal for 100 years. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki